Sergeant Tank Dempsey
'' '"Knowing that there is a team leader, you assume you know that you have Tank' as your number one super-soldier.'' This is Seargent Dempsey, AKA, The time traveling crazy-pony with a daughter and dead wife. His goal of his mission is to keep Equestria from Zombies, evil, and pretty much anything that involves having Equestria in great danger to the point of getting hurt as well his daughter and other teammates who he barely cares much about. Having to deal with a pyschopathic German Pegasus, a spirited & quiet japanese pegasus, a clueless russian Earth Pony, he still has the strength to carry on. He doesn't think he'll enjoy his teammates leaving, even though he claims he hates them." - Big Trading Card Description Personality '''Seargent Dempsey, commonly known as just Tank or''' Dempsey''', is a Tan-Coated unicorn with blonde hair and an adult age. He is the most strict character in the entire team, and is the known father of Marisa Dempsey. In the entire story of Hard to Believe, in the first written story, Dempsey adventures off to the past using his Time Machine teleporter device in his home basement. He ends up worrying his daughter to the point of her trying to find him hurryingly. They reunite in Kino Der Toten, Dempsey shocked. He did not want Marisa to know of his famous life as Seargent Dempsey. History The chaos had started in 1944 in the quiet scientific german lab known as Der Riese, when Dempsey's wife was having two new foals during a zombie attack. Dempsey had quickly taken the two to a nearby time machine right after they were born, and had transported them to the future of 2011 for them both to gain step-parents. Dempsey had traveled to the future of 2011 years after Marisa was taken away from him by the future. He had found Marisa to be alone and upset due to her step-parents getting killed in a carriage crash. He than happily lived with her to take care of her. When the whole series began, Dempsey transported himself to Kino Der Toten to be with his three other comrades; Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen. Marisa soon found out about this, completely unaware that her father was a time-traveler and super-soldier from 1944. She found him battling with his comrades, and was furious that he never told her. Dempsey explained the best he could, and eventually Marisa understood. They than had numurous other adventures in the time Machine together. Unfortunetly, things turned from bad to worse when in Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115, Doctor Edward Richtofen decided to enter the M.P.D. (The Black Pyramid) and began to rule all of the apolcalypse. It didn't take too long for us to have Samantha Maxis have convince Doc of his troubling evil. Sam and Richtofen eventually switched bodies once again, and had gotten to their rightful places. In Lifeless, Dempsey offically had asked Richtofen to completely erase Marisa's memory using a special surgery after her best friend died in a time machine explosion. This surgery was (Surprisingly) successful, and her memory was gone. Dempsey grew miserably depressed as they had returned home like this. Category:Male Category:Pony Category:Call of Duty